The Many Secrets of Midna
by Kailuh727
Summary: After returning to the Twilight Realm, Midna is welcomed back like a hero, but her life soon become secret after secret and the only person she can talk about it with is an old friend in prison.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad to see so many people enjoy this story. I was only 14 when I wrote this. I promise this is not how I write now. I'm not going to go through and polish this up. So if you can get through the awkwardness of the writing that comes from a 14 year old, good job. I hope you can find it enjoyable.**

I didn't know what I was thinnking when I did it. I had alredy had an illegitmate child with Zant, and the child was forced to be a slave. I couldn't imagine what they'd do to this child, a half-Twili half-Hylian bastard. With a heavy heart, I didn't tell the father and I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight just so he'd never know. If my father ever got ahold of him, he would surely be executed.

I appeared through the portal and I watched it as it disappeared. Slowly, I turned and saw the faces of the many Twili staring at me. They began to applaud. My father, stepped out from the crowd and advanced towards me. When he was about three feet away from me, he stopped. A smile came across his face and he hugged me in a way he hadn't hugged me since I was a little girl.

"Midna," he said softly, "I'm so glad your safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too. I was so worried that Zant had killed you."

"Oh, he wouldn't have the guts to kill me," he said cofidently.

"Thank the gods for that."

"So, tell me, what's the world of light like."

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond to a question like that, "It's a lot different than the Twilight Realm."

I continued to walk with my father and told him about the world of light until I reached my bed chamber. I entered and found that it was exactly the same as it was when I left it. The bed was still unmade and the room was filled with crepuscular light. I closed the curtains, which made it somewhat dark inside, and laid down on my bed.

Gingerly, I placed a hand on my lower abdomen. Honestly, I was scared. I couldn't stand seeing another one of my children being taken away. Should someone find out about this child, I'm sure they would do much more then take it from me. They'd kill it.

I wanted so badly to hate it's father, but I couldn't. I didn't love him, but I couldn't stop thinking about me. Maybe I was regretting breaking the Mirror, but it didn't matter now, because it was gone and now no one could enter or exit the Twilight Realm. It was the way the goddess intended it to be. I corrected things. Hyrule and the Twilight Realm were not supposed to coexist with one another. I sighed, that would probably be the justification behing the execution of my child.

I rolled over on my side and curled up in a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I had to vomit. Once that was over with, I opened the curtains and let the light back in. I went over to my wardrobe and studied it. I had no idea what to wear, but eventually I decided on my black and blue skirt and my cape.  
After I had dressed, a maid came in and told me I was needed in the throne room, so I went. When I arrived, it seemed to be a meeting of all the so called important people along with my father, my sister, and my brother. I walked towards my family.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly

My brother grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"We're deciding what we're gonna do with Zant," he said softly, "However, there are some people," he said gesturing towards a table on the far left, "That believe Zant should live."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. Who in his right mind would want to keep Zant alive?"

I looked over at the table studying who was all there. I looked back at my brother, "Zant's uncle is there. He probably convinced all the others to let him live."

He rolled his eyes, "Great. I think family member should be discluded from the argument. This trial is not about saving family, it's about destroying the monster that turned everyone into horrible monsters and sacraficed the lives of many Twili."

"No kidding."

My father was arguing with one of the people at the far left table. He slammed his hand down on his own table causing everyone to jump.

"Dammit! Obviously we cannot come to a decision about this with everyone's input."

"His crimes are not justifiable by execution!" one of them shouted.

"Ha!" my brother said loudly, "You are demented if you think that! He stole the throne and turned everybody into monsters!"

"Shut your mouth, Prince Zatheon!"

"I take that as a threat!"

"Good!"

"SILENCE!" my father shouted. He leaned back in chair and sighed, "We can't come up with a decision on our own," he scanned the crowed and his gaze fell onto me, "Midna. What do you think we should do with Zant?"

I swallowed hard. Were they asking my opinion or were they making me decide what would happen to him?

"Should we leave Zant in prison, or should we have him executed?"

I stood there for a moment, "Where's he being held captive?"

"In the dungeon."

I looked around at all the faces that were looking at me, most of them eagerly expecting an answer.

"I would like to speak with him before I make my decision."

"Very well, then," my father snapped his fingers at someone, "You there, slave girl. Take Princess Midna to Zant."

"Yes, sir," a tiny voice said

She started to walk towards the door and I just stood there watching her. She turned around and motioned me to her. I followed. We exited the throne room. When we were quite a far distance away from the throne room, I looked down at her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I don't believe I have one."

"You don't have a name!" I said in shock.

I knelt down to her and realized that the "she" was actually a "he". It was my poor enslaved child. I can see why he would be easily mistaken for a girl. He had long red hair that went about halfway down his back.

"Would you like me to give you one?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked around nervously, "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"You can talk to me. I promise I won't tell."

"I guess," he said quietly.

"Umm, how 'bout I name you...Pazima."

He made a face, "That sounds like a girl's name. I'm not a girl."

"It's not a girl's name. It means thunder and lightning."

"I don't want to sound picky, but I don't like it."

I laughed, "Ok, how 'bout Adjutor"

He thought about it for a second. He looked up at me and nodded. He had a big smile on his face.

"Ok," he said

"Ok. Hello there, Adjutor. How are you?"

He giggled in excitement upon hearing his name and didn't reply.

"How old are you, Adjutor?"

I saw him smile again, "I don't know, I think I'm four."

"You're a youngster, aren't you?"

He nodded. I must say, he certainly did have a very cute smile. He started to walk again, and I followed. We walked for awhile without sound, until we were in the dungeon. Adjutor pointed me to Zant's cell. He was sitting against his bed and wasn't wearing a shirt, shoes, or a mail.

I grabbed onto the rusty metal bars. He looked up and then brought his glance back down to his feet.

"What do you want?" he said coldly

"I can't come to see you?"

He looked back up at me, "You can't come to see me without me questioning you why."

I sighed, "I'm here because they want you to be executed, but they can't come to an agreement, and they made it my responsibility to decide your fate."

Zant rolled his eyes, "If you came here to tell me what you decided, you might as well save your breath. I know you want me dead and gone, and now that Ganon is dead, you can do it without worrying about me coming back."

I sighed, "I haven't decided yet."

Zant scoffed, "Don't give me that bullshit, Midna. I know you have no doubt in your mind as to what you want to do to me."

I looked down at Adjutor who was standing up against the wall a few feet away.

"Adjutor, will you leave us."

Adjutor bowed and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"I haven't decided yet, because there's something I want to tell you, and whether or not you decided to tell someone or not will determine what happens to you."

"What?"

"You know that boy I was traveling with?"

"Yes, the one that wore the green."

"Yeah...well, umm," I looked around, "I'm pregnant."

Zant laughed, "What is he the father?" he asked sarcastically

"Yes, actually he is."

Zant stopped and just stared at me looking awestruck. He stood up, and he was so tall I was afraid he was going to hit his head on the ceiling. He walked over to the bars and looked down at me.

"How the heck is he the father?"

I scoffed, "Are you stupid? I think you know how babies are made."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that part. What I mean is how the hell did he get you pregnant? Weren't you just a shadow?"

"For the most part, but when Zelda gave me her light, I had the power to be normal, outside of the Twilight."

Zant shook his head at me, "Wow, Midna, I always knew you were a whore, but this?"

"Oh, shut up," I sadi quickly

"Why would you tell me this?" he asked

"Because, I want you to decide your own fate."

"Ok, so you don't want me to tell, but won't people figure it out anyways? Like by how big your stomach is. What are you gonna do when it's ready to be born?"

"I don't know yet, but until you say something, I will let you live. Have fun."

I walked away from his cell and started up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

In the first week of November, I decided to start wearing my winter clothes to hide my condition. I figured out that the baby would be born sometime in March, and that I was about six months along. I'm so glad that the time where I would be showing was in the winter and made it easy to hide. I think it's going to be a girl.

I woke up in the morning to find a maid standing over my bed. I nearly had a heart attack

"Hello, Princess Midna," she said

I sat up and resisted the temptation to put my hand on my belly, even thought the baby was kicking. Probably scared the thing as well.

"Hello."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Would you leave?"

She curtsied and walked out of the room.

I stood up and proceeded to get dressed. I didn't dare dress in my room anymore for fear that someone might walk in on me. I wasn't big yet, but my stomach was definately big enough that if someone walked in and saw me without my shirt, they'd know I was pregnant.

When I had dressed, I headed off to breakfast only to be met by my brother.

He grabbed my hand.

"My, my, Midna. I can't believe you are a woman of only twenty"

"Oh, really?"

"Really," he touched my face, "You have to looks of sixteen year old girl and the wisdom of someone in their fifties."

I laughed, "Oh, Zatheon."

He kissed the top of my forehead and let go of me. He looked troubled.

"What's the matter?"

He sighed, "I don't want to worry you about this, but, Zant got out."

I gasped, "How!"

Zatheon rolled his eyes, "Some idiot forgot to lock his cage."

I swallowed. The idiot that forgot to lock the door was probably me. I went into his cell last night. I could've sworn I locked the door.

"How dreadful."

"Yeah, you really need to be careful until he's caught."

"No, Zatheon, I think you're the one that should be careful, you know how he wanted the throne."

"True. Anyways, I'll let you go about your business, I don't want to be a bother on you're birthday."

He started to walk off, "Bye, Zannie!"

"Don't call me that!"

I laughed. I couldn't believe he told me that I looked like I was sixteen. I think the night of my sixteenth birthday might have been the night that I conceived my son. He was born in August, meaning he was conceived sometime in November.

My day progressed as normal. I had several people tell me happy birthday, and people were looking for Zant.

I dreaded going to dinner that night. I would have to wear a dress and believe me, that sucker was hard to get into. When it was time to go to dinner, my family was sitting at a special separate table, and everyone was there, besides my father.

Nyxia groaned, "Where is Father?"

"Chill out, he's probably running a bit late. Why are you so surprised? He's always late when we have dinner together," I said

"I know he does, but c'mon, Midna!"

"Nyx!" Zatheon shouted, "Shut up!"

Nxyia stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, you're mature."

We sat there for five more minutes and the doors open and I expected it to be my father, but it wasn't. It was one of his advisers and he motioned everyone to be quiet and the noise in the room slowly died down.

"I'm sorry to inform you," he started, "But the king is dead. He was assassinated by an unknown assassin."

There was a loud gasp and then every head in that room turned to Zatheon who was just sitting there gawping. The color had gone from his face. He looked like he was going to faint.

I got up from my chair and walked from the dining hall to the dungeon, practically running and walked to Zant cell and found him inside locked up and sitting on the floor looking right at me in an expectant way.

"Hello, there, Princess Midna," he said in sickly sweet way.

"You! You stupid sadistic fucking asshole!"

He gave me a look, "What?"

"You know what!"

"I don't. What?"

"You killed my father!"

Zant scoffed as if it was no big deal, "So?"

I shook my head at him, "How the hell did you even get out?"

"I took the keys and unlocked the door."

"Where did you get the keys, I hid them."

He laughed, "You're so foolish, Midna. You hid them in a place up high according to you," he stood up and put his hand on the ceiling, "I don't know if you realized, but I'm like eight feet tall, and if you some how managed to hide it higher than eight feet, I could probably reach it still."

I was so furious, "Why, why did you do this?"

He laughed again, "Because, Midna, it is I who should be king. Not the fat ass that you call your father, and especially not your immature brother. You will be my queen."

"And if you would've waited maybe another year, you very well could've been someday, but no, you couldn't wait."

"I waited three years, Midna!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you're impatient."

"No, I think it was all a big lie, that you were playing with my mind and you never were gonna marry me."

"I had your child! What in the gods name did you think I would do!"

"Yes, you did, and you're obsessed with him, if it even is a him, cause I've seen him around a lot, he looks like a girl to me."

"He's a boy, and forgive me that I don't like to see my son in slavery, but since you have severe mental problems, I can see why it doesn't bother you."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I can't believe you're still crazy enough to even think that the throne might be yours!"

"Oh, believe me, Midna, it will be mine."

"Well, stop it! I can't believe you would do this on my birthday!"

He smiled, "Like I've been telling you for years, I live to please you. You should be happy the fat man is dead. You saw what he did to your 'son'," he put air quotes around son, "Imagine what he'd do to your light dweller bastard baby. Maybe Zatheon will be merciful than your father."

"I hate you! I can't believe that I ever wanted to share my life with you! You are a psychopath! You need mental help, and a lot of it! I can't believe that I gave you a second chance!"

"You're a softy, admit it. If you hated me so much, you would've had me executed, but you know that you can't live without me. I've been your only friend, besides your brother, since you were five years old."

I looked down at him, "I certainly can live without you. I think I'm going to go draw up orders for your execution right now."

I walked away from his cell and heard him call out, "Yeah, right."


	4. Chapter 4

My brother was coronated the last week of November. King Zatheon II. Every thing seemed so much different. I hardly ever got to talk to Zatheon anymore.

Winter seemed to go by very quickly for reasons I don't understand. I had nobody to talk to, I was stressed out, I was so pissed off at Zant that I could punch a baby in the face repeatedly, not my own of course. I knew that as winter would draw to a close, the day the baby would come was near. That day came on March 11th.

I woke up that morning like and did my everyday routine of getting dressed and fixing my hair. I went to breakfast and then did my own thing. It was still really cold, so I kept inside. I ate lunch with my sister, which was horrible. She's still a child. I can't believe she'll be nineteen. Also, it was during lunch that I started to have almost regular pains.

It was around dinner time that my pains started to really set in. I tried to ignore, but it was hard. I was to eat dinner that night with my brother and a whole bunch of other important people. It was about getting him married. Every one decided that he was too old to not be married and be king. It was during the eating portion of dinner when they got really bad, I could hardly eat, and I certainly couldn't listen to the conversation and make my thoughts about the whole situation.

Zatheon was listening to what everybody had to say when I interrupted.

"King Zatheon."

He looked over at me.

"I am not feeling well. May I retire to my chamber."

"Yes, you may."

I nodded and stood up and started heading for the door.

"Midna," he called after me. I turned to him, "Feel better."

I smiled and left the room and ran to my bed chamber and laid down on the bed.

It seemed like hours had gone by, and the pains were only getting worse and worse. When I thought that it couldn't get any worse, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it as the next one came. I knew that the baby was coming right then.

I tried to remember back to my son's birth and what they made me do. All I remember was I thought that I was going to die.

I crawled over to the bed post in the bottom right corner of my room and grabbed onto it and held onto it for dear life.

It was very hard not to scream, but I knew people would worry if they heard me screaming.

The pains seemed to worsen with each passing minute. I honestly felt like dying. When I thought it could get no worse, it all stopped. My whole body slumped against the bed post. I tried to catch my breath, and I almost forgot about the baby. I looked down and all I saw was its head and torso. It wasn't crying, which I was kind of glad, because I think it would've been very bad if someone heard a baby's cry in my room.

I picked the baby up and went into the bathroom. I set it on the floor and I felt an overwhelming feeling of victory, as the baby was, in fact, a girl.

I remembered this part of my son being born. They immediately cut the umbilical cord and the midwife stuck her finger in his mouth and they put him in a blanket and they took him away. I almost didn't see that he was a boy, they took him away so fast.

I had no idea how to cut the cord, so I figured it would be easy enough to get her to cry. I stuck my finger in her mouth, and I took about half a minute before she responded. There was a loud choking sound followed by a cry.

The after birth came next and it was so disgusting, I thought I would throw up.

I left her on the floor crying and I got my razor and cleaned it with soap and water and then found a place close to her abdomen and cut the umbilical cord. I took the after birth with and threw it in the fire in my room. It made the room smell awful so I retreated to the bathroom.

I got a towel and set her on it and got a wash cloth and got it wet with warm water. I cleaned her up. Definately not one of the best things I've ever done considering she had blood on her. She was extremely tiny. She didn't have a lot of hair but the hair that she did have was very obviously blonde.

When I was done washing her, I wrapped her in the towel and went to my room, which didn't smell nearly as bad anymore, and laid down on the bed. I couldn't stop admiring every thing about her. She was perfect, but I questioned whether or not she would live. The Twili almost seemed to be a completely different speices compared to the Hylians. I knew I was worrying for a stupid reason, we were just as much human as they were.

She kept putting her face against my breast and it was odd. I didn't know how to feed a child. I never fed my son, so I had no idea how to. I just gave it my best shot and she didn't object.

I had no idea what to name her. I had always wanted to name my daughter after my mother, who was named Quadna, but I wanted to her to have an original name. Afterall, she was the first half-Twili half-Hylian person ever born, a Twilian. A few names came to mind, such as Ferren, Anassa, Fanchon, Jenevia, Wynette, and Azadi, but they none of them were good enough. Then I remember, when I was fourteen, I read a book and the main character was name Nnamdi. Never in my life have I heard of a person call Nnamdi, so that's what I named her. Nnamdi.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I did not sleep well at all. Nnamdi was up every two hours or so wanting to eat. Somehow I had a dream. It was scary...well, not in the scary sense as in nightmarish, it was extremely odd. It was a dream about something that happened when I was a child, and I very faintly remembered it. It happened probably fifteen years ago.

It was about my brother, my sister, and Zant playing at the park, and Zant was punished for god knows what, then he snuck into my room and we had a sleepover. It really did happen, and I know when Zant's parents finally found him the next day, he didn't show up for a long time.

I was looking through one of the drawers on my dresser and at the bottom I found a pair of earrings that were orange. This is what made the dream I had creepy, they were the earrings Zant was wearing the night we had a sleepover and he had lost them. All along they've been sitting in my dresser. I decided the I was going to return them, not that he cared anymore, but I remember he was awfully distraught when he wasn't able to find them.

I got dressed and to hide Nnamdi I wrapped my cape around the front. Nobody noticed.

I got into the dungeon and walked to Zant's cell. He was sleeping. I hit the bars. He jumped and sat up.

"Mmmm, what do you want?"

"I have something for you."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the earrings.

He squinted and got off his bed and towards me. When he saw what I had he looked back up at me.

"Where did you find these?" he asked

"They were in one of my drawers, at the very bottom."

"Why were they in your room? I lost them when I was like eight."

"You don't remember how you snuck into my room and we had a sleepover."

"Kind of."

"Well, here they are." I held my hand out to him

"I don't think that I could wear earrings anymore. I haven't worn any since I was eighteen."

"Good point, but don't you want them at all?"

"Nah, give it to you're bastard."

I smiled, and he gave me a look.

"I just insulted your child, slut. Why are you smiling?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Has it been born yet?"

I nodded and stuck her foot out from under my cape.

"When?"

"Last night. It was horrible."

"What is it?"

"A girl."

"Called?"

"Nnamdi."

"How do you spell that?"

"N-N-A-M-D-I. Nahm-dee!"

"Wow, what the fuck. Who is called Nnamdi."

"She's called Nnamdi. I think it's a lovely name."

"Whatever you say, Midna."

I scoffed at him, "Who is called Zant."

"I'm not called Zant. It's a nickname. Short for Zatheon, and if I remember correctly, your brother is named Zatheon," The last part was very heave with sarcasm

"How do you get Zant out of Zatheon?"

"Simple, my brother had a speech inpediment. He cowdn't say my name wight, and it kindah stuwck."

I smiled at that. I'm surprised he would talk about his brother like that. He died when he was still a child, not a small one either. I believe he was maybe eleven. Zant was only nine when his brother died.

"Now that she's here, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Zant looked around, "You know," he started, "If you let me kill Zatheon then you won't have worry about it, you could even get your son back. What's his name again, I remember he told me, it started with an A."

"His name is Adjutor, and never would I let you kill Zatheon."

"Alright, have fun trying to hide the thing."

"I will. Are you sure you don't want your earrings?"

He shook his head.

"Cut your hair," I snapped, "You look like a homeless person."

He smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, "Bring me a pair of scissors."

I stood up, "If it means you'll cut your hair, gladly."

I walked to my room and took off my cape and set it and Nnamdi on the bed.

I looked in my closet for some old clothes or capes that I didn't use. I was going to make some baby clothes for Nnamdi out of clothes I didn't wear anymore. I found a cape and attempted to measure her to see how big I needed to make them, but she was contently curled up in her little ball. She didn't like being stretched out very much and she began to cry when I did.

When I finally got the measurements I started to make her clothes. It's kind of a surprise that I'm able to make clothes considering I'm a princess. My grandma taught me when I was fourteen. Right now, I was very thankful she had.

It took about an hour to finish, and by the time I was done, Nnamdi was hungry again and at that moment, in no mood to be dressed. I was learning rather quickly that when you have a baby, the baby was in charge, so I fed her.

The dress I made for her looked odd. The pattern was everywhere, but it would do. I tried to think of ways I could make her a diaper. She has already peed on my about five times since she was born and I was getting grossed out. I took a wash cloth and put some scrap material on it and held it together with two safety pins.

I picked her up and looked at her, "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?"

She obviously didn't say anything in reply.

"Are you ever gonna open your eyes, or are you just going to sleep for the rest of your life."

I pulled one of her eyelids open and it was really weird. It looked alien. I set her on the bed and tried to get some sleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring went by swiftly, unfortunately. Summer was already here. It was already August, and nobody had found out about Nnamdi. She could already sit up and roll over. She had a tooth on the bottom row on the right side in the middle. She put every thing in her mouth. She wasn't very patient and didn't want to wait more than two seconds for whatever she wanted to do. She was also fascinated when you held her in a standing position. As far as appearance went, she was still a blondie, and would probably always be, blue eyes.

I was sitting on my bed one night, when Nnamdi was asleep. I kept thinking about how Adjutor was nearing his fifth birthday. In out culture, on a child's fifth birthday, they got a necklace that said their name on it, and they got their ears pierced.

I went to sleep and the next morning, I dressed myself and Nnamdi and put her in my little secret compartment I made in my capes and I went to a jeweler.

A lady came out and recognized me immediately.

"Princess Midna! What can I do for you?"

"I would like to have a necklace made."

"Very well."

She brought out a thing of templates. I shook my head at her.

"I need a name necklace made."

"Oh," she got out a pad of paper, "What's the name?"

"Adjutor."

I saw her draw a circle and write Adjutor in the middle.

"When was the child born?"

"August 12th."

"So, you want a necklace theat says Adjutor, and has stones of...onyx, carnelian, diamond, and sapphire?"

I nodded.

"So," she said as she was sketching, "Who's turning five?"

"My son," I said reluctantly.

"Oh, just out of curiosity, do you want earrings made for him? Ones with August birthestones?"

"Sure."

I saw her write it at the top of her paper.

"So, a member of the royal family turning five. Big deal."

"Yes, but I don't think we're going to do anything public for it. Just give him the jewelry, and have a little birthday party."

She nodded, "Your total for the necklace and the earrings together is going to be, one thousand five hundred rupees."

"Can I pay when I pick thee necklace up?"

"Yes, it should be done by...August 11the."

I smiled, "Thank you."

August 11th was a week away, and it went by quickly. On that day I came up with a way to pierce someone's ear withe a needle and potato. I tried to remember back to my fifth birthday. Not only did I receive my necklace, I was showed my father's necklace, but I know that you also need your mother's necklace, I just wasn't showed mine because she had already been dead for three years and was buried with it.

So I went to find Zant.

He was sitting in his cell, as usual, and waved at me.

"Hey, can I borrow sometheing from you?"

He looked confused, "What could you possibly want to borrow from me! I refuse to give up any part of my bed and my pants. You can have my shirt, but I don't see why you would want it."

I rolled my eyes, "I want your name necklace."

He looked down at his chest and pulled it out from under his shirt, "This one."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, it's our son's fifth birtheday tomorrow, and I need your necklace."

"Umm, Midna, he's a slave."

"I don't care, even slaves have th em, but th ey're usually some type of family heirloom, but I had one made for him," I took out his necklace from my pocket at showed it to Zant. He grabbed it.

"Weird, this has to be the oddest combination of colors. Red, green, white, blue, and diamonds."

"Yours is plenty odd to. What color is your name written in? Shit brown?"

He hid his face and took of his necklace and handed it to me and gave me back Adjutor's. I walked away from him.

I laid the necklaces on my bed, even though, Nnamdi was bound and determined to get one in her mouth.

I didn't care what Zant said, I thought the color combination on Adjutors necklace was beautiful. It was his birthstone and his name was written in onyx. Around thee edges was thee carnelian, diamond, and sapphire. On thee back was an etched on picture of his birthflower, a poppy.

I had always admired mine ever since it was handed to me. It was November's birthestone, and my name was written in beryl, thee clear kind, and around the edges were pearls and topaz, and etched on the back was chrysanthemum.

Zant's was another story. I feel bad for those born in December, because their necklaces were ugly as hell! It's the December birthstone, and the name, unless you belonged to the royal family, is written in a stone called zircon and it was brown, and around the edges was turquoise and ruby, and etched on the back was either holly or narcissus. In Zant's case, it was holly.

I was worried about what he would think at finding out that I was his mother, and the infamous Usurper King Zant was his father. The answer came the next day when I went to the dungeon and I shouted, I'm looking for a slave called Adjutor.

He came stumbling towards me, he was in his dirty pillow case like clothing, his long bangs were covering most of his eyes.

"Come withe me."

He followed me to my room and he saw Nnamdi sleeping on thee bed.

"Princess Midna, why is there a baby on the bed?"

"Shhh!"

He shut his mouth and flinched as if he were in trouble.

"Adjutor, how old are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "A little boy?"

I smiled at him and took the necklaces out of my pocket and dangled Zant's in front of face.

"This necklace belongs to your father. Can you read?"

He shook his head.

"It says Zatheon,"

"I have a father?"

I nodded. I took my necklace, "This one belongs to your mother."

"What's it say!" he asked excitedly

I bit my lower lip, "Midna."

He looked confused, "Weird, I guess my mother has the same name as you Princess Midna,"

He didn't get it. I looked at him, "That's because...I am your mother."

I saw his eyes widen and I put his necklace around him.

"The green stone represents your birthe month of August. The white, in which your name is written, represents your zodiac sign of Leo. The red stone and the sapphire represent your past lives. The diamonds represent your rebirth. Today is your fifth birthday. This necklace will be yours until the end of time."

He held it in his hand, "So...you're really my mother."

"I'm really your mother."

He pointed to Nnamdi, "And that baby, is that my sister?"

"Yes, she's your half sister."

"Does that mean she's half boy half girl?"

"No, it mean she has a different father than you."

"Then, who's my fatheer? Isn't Zatheon thee king?"

I laughed, "Yes, but your father is a different Zatheon. He doesn't really go by that name."

"Then what's his name?"

"Zant."

He looked around, "Like Oooseper Zant"

I tried not to laugh at his pronunciation of usurper, "Yes."

I looked as feet, "So does that mean I'm going to grow up to be a crazy psychopath?"

I studied him, and how he bared a shocking resemblance to Zant, the only evident theing he seemed to inherit from me was the shade of red hair and my nose.

"No," I said trying to reassure him, even though I'm a hundred percent certain Zant's schizophrenic.

He looked around, just not knowing what to say. Finally he spoke.

"Does this mean I'm not a slave anymore?" he said hopefully

"No, you still are."

"What! Why! You're my mother, why would you keep me there. You're a princess on top of it!"

"I don't have control, if Zatheon decides theat you should be set free, then you will."

He looked like he was going to start crying.

"Don't cry, Addy."

"You don't want me? Is that it?'

"No! Not at all, I-I love you. I don't think a day has gone by in these past five years where I haven't thought of you. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Then do sometheing!"

"Shhh," I said quickly, "You'll wake up thee baby."

"Why isn't that baby a slave!"

I knelt down to him and grabbed his shoulders, "This is going to be our little secret. You can't tell anyone. No one knows about her."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want what happened to you happen to her."

He looked over at Nnamdi, "Who is her father?"

I bit my lower lip and tried to think of an explanation, "Well," I started, "Her daddy is...a nobody."

"A nobody?"

"Yes, He has no status in this court or in theis kingdom, he's a nobody."

He looked confused.

"It's a long story, and maybe when you're older I'll tell you more, but now I need to pierce your ears."

I grabbed the needle and the earring and pushed hair behind his left ear. I just tried my best to aim for the center of his ear and I put the needle through and pulled it out, he started crying, so I quickly put the earring through and repeated the process with the right one.

"Go, now." I said ushering him towards thee door.

When he was out of the room I looked over at a still sound asleep Nnamdi, and that's when Adjutor's words really sunk in.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to see Zatheon the next day. He was in his presence chamber, and was taken by surprise when I told everyone to leave.

"What do you want?"

"I want my son freed from slavery."

He gave me a look, "How do you know which one's your son?"

"He's the one that looks like Zant," I said coldly

He thought for a moment, "No," he said

"Why not!"

"Because, what if he ends up a psycho like Zant. Also, I don't think your husband will be very happy when he finds out that you had an illegitimate child with the Usurper King Zant."

"Wait...husband?"

He sat down on the bench by the window, "I was going to tell you, but you are to be wed on your twenty-first birthday."

"To whom!"

"His name is Zimraam. He is the son of the Duke of Jeerings."

Jeerings was half a world away. It was literally on the other end of the Twilight Realm.

"What if I say no?"

He stood up and grabbed my hand, "I hate to be brutal, but it is necessary that you have legitimate child. If you say no, I will kill Zant, and your son, and I will personally execute them."

I looked at him shocked, "Why is it necessary that I get married and have children? I think you're the one that we should be worried about."

He drew me closer to him, "You have a child, you should know about what makes them."

I gave him a weird look.

"I'm not going to go into detail, but I am unable to..."

"Get hard or orgasm?"

"None of your business. I don't know why this is, but it just isn't going to happen for me, and that's been my dirty little secret since I was fifteen, so don't go off and tell people."

"I could let you adopt my son."

He shook his head, "I'd rather stab myself repeatedly, that have Zant's creepy child affiliated as my son."

I turned and walked out of his presence chamber. I loved Zatheon with all of my heart, but this was unfair. After what happened with Zant and I, I wasn't exactly ready for marriage. What if this guy was one of those people that thought women should have no rights, or even worse, what if he was someone who hit women. I am mortified of domestic violence, probably because Zant tried to kill me a few times. I was in a messed up relationship for three years, and the thought that this guy might not be completely sane, didn't comfort me that it would be forever.

I got to meet him the next day. His father, mother, and he came all the way from Jeerings. I locked Nnamdi away in my closet, and reported to the throne room, where Zatheon asked me to sit by him, and so we waited. I didn't really know what to say to him, considering I was kind of ticked off at him.

A page boy came in, and announced that they were here.

And there he was. Him and his father, and he got closer, I saw him better. He had darker color hair that I normal, it was black, which was like being a red-head in the world of light, not very common. He didn't seem to be very tall from what I could tall, well, he was, but the last man I was with was very short, and the one before that was seven-eleven.

Zatheon got up to greet him, "Lord Zimraam, I am so glad you can here all the way from Jeerings."

"It wasn't a problem."

Zatheon looked back at me and motioned me over. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Midna, this is Lord Zimraam."

I was wrong, he was extremely short. He was maybe three inches taller than I.

"Pleasure."

"When are we going to be married?"

"November eighteenth of this year, Princess Midna's birthday present."

Zimraam smiled, "Well, I hope I can get to know you very well."

I nodded my head, "Excuse me, I have to be somewhere.

I went to my room and got Nnamdi and proceeded to go to Zant's cell.

"What's with the urgent look?"

"I'm being force to marry!"

"Ooh! Have fun trying to keep the Hylian bastard hidden."

"Zant! This is serious!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not just say no?"

"He's threatening to kill you and my son."

Zant looked confused, "Why is he threatening me?"

"Probably because there was a time that we were going to marry. Maybe he thinks I still want to."

Zant smirked, "Do you?"

I scoffed, "After what you did to me, my father, my people, my kingdom? Never in a million years."

"I could get rid of him very easily if you unlock the door."

"No! I'm never going to let you out!"

He looked at his feet, "I have a question. You said that you were going to have me executed for killing your father. Why haven't you done it yet?"

I looked down at my feet, "Because I need you."

He looked confused.

"I have no friends, and Zatheon is always busy!"

He stood up, "Yes, I was right! Princess Midna admits she needs me!"

"Don't get too happy," I said sharply

"So, why is Zatheon so concerned about you getting married?"

I looked both ways, "He has...issues with his reproductive system."

"Oh, yeah. I remember he told me about that?"

"When?"

"When he found out I got you pregnant. He apparently was the one that convinced your father to have us engaged. He told him about how he assumed he'd never be able to have children."

I looked at him, "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with him? Did he tell you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He told me he doesn't get pleasure out of sex?"

"What does that mean? That he's impotent."

"To women."

I was confused.

Zant laughed at me, "There's a reason why I don't want him to be king, he is the biggest homo in the world!"

I gawped. Never in a million years did I think that Zatheon liked men.

"He...like's guys?"

"Yep. So much that women don't even turn him on at all."

"Oh, god."

"You see why he's not a suitable king? It is your duty as a king to give issues. He failed at it before that crown was even on his head."

"You can't hold that against him. He likes what he likes, I'm sure it's hard for him to bare."

Zant scoffed, "Maybe if he was the youngest son, but the thing is, Midna, he's the only son."

"It's not his fault,"

"Whatever. Defend the guy fucker!"

I reached my hand and slapped him. He looked awfully surprised. Suddenly, I felt scared, but I didn't have time to react. He grabbed my arm and I watched him break it. I screamed, and immediately a guard came and pulled me away from him.

He didn't just break my arm, he literally snapped it in half. Never make Zant mad at you, it will not end well. I curse his father, the general of my province's army, for ever teaching him anything about fighting.

I ran away from the guard and towards the slaves and found a woman and one-handedly took Nnamdi out and instructed her to watch after her, then ran towards the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

I had to have an operation to put my bone back in place, and they gave me a cast. Never before had I broken a bone, and now that I had, I felt very depressed.

I was to wear the cast for eight weeks, and they couldn't have gone by any slower. It was extremely hard to care for Nnamdi. By the time I was out of my cast, she was ready to start crawling, and as soon and I was out of my cast, I was overwhelmed with things having to do with my wedding.

As the day neared, I spent my time with Zatheon. I wasn't happy about marrying, but I sucked it up, and did marry him. That night as he went to bed me, I kept thinking about how I was in the same position only six years ago. It doesn't seem like that long ago, but it went by so fast. My mind kept thinking about other things, and I couldn't sleep that night.

Zatheon, told me about how it was important that I got pregnant as soon as possible, and it came quicker than I expected.

I celebrated Nnamdi's first birthday in March, which was a very joyous event for me, but it was hard to celebrate, for I had missed my courses and could think about nothing other than I might possibly pregnant again. Of course, I wouldn't know until next month, and I missed my courses again.

I went to see a midwife and they confirmed it, saying that I would give birth in mid to early December. I told Zimraam right away, and he was very excited and, of course, hoping for a boy. Then I told Nyxia, and lastly, Zatheon.

Everyone was hoping for a boy.

On December 12th, I went into labor. It was much worse than Nnamdi, but didn't last nearly as long. It was a girl, to everyone's dismay. This one I decided to name Quadna.

The next day, Zatheon decided to visit me. He came in and sat down on the foot of my bed.

"How are you?"

I nodded, "I'm well."

He leaned closer, "The next one better be a boy. You're getting older, Midna. You need to have a boy."

I laughed, "I'm twenty-two. I've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, but it'll go by faster than you'd think."

He looked at my baby

"What'd you name her?"

"I named her Quadna, after our mother."

Zatheon smiled, "Well, you rest."

He stood up and left.

After a month, I decided that I was done with my lying in. I was going to go get Nnamdi from one of the slaves, that's where I had left her throughout my whole lying in.

When I went to get her, Adjutor was holding her and smiling.

"Hi there, Adjutor," I said

"Are you going to take Nnamdi away?"

"Yes,"

I saw that he was disappointed, and pulled Nnamdi off of him, "Do you want to hold your new sister."

He looked surpried and I showed him the baby. I gingerly handed her to him and told him how to hold him.

I realized that Nnamdi was now too big to fit in my cape, now that she was almost two. My only alternitave was to hide her within my shadow.

I took Quadna back and started heading towards my room.

"Well, well," said a very familiar voice, "Princess Midna. Long time no see."

It was Zant. I hadn't talked to him since he broke my arm. His hair grown very long since that I almost didn't recognize him.

"I hurt your arm and you don't speak to me for a year."

"You didn't hurt my arm! You snapped it in half!"

"So," he paused, "Is that another baby? You whore. You have three children from three different fathers!"

"Well, all of my children from now on will be from Zimraam, and from no one else. Besides, I had this one on your birthday."

"Why, I'm honored," he said sarcastically, "That means the name on her birth necklace will be written in 'shit' brown."

"It'll be written in turquoise because she is royalty."

He rolled his eyes at me. I started to walk closer to his cell.

"Something's been bothering me. You said, back a long time ago, that you believed that you would be next to rule out people. Why would you say that when you know Zatheon comes before me?"

He laughed at me, "I assume you remember that trial I had to go on when I was about eighteen, the one about what should be done with me."

I nodded, "I remember. I had had Adjutor about a week before hand."

"Well, let's just say, there were things that went on at that trial that you don't know about, and one of those things was that if you were married before your father's death, Zatheon would place himself behind Nyxia in the line of succession."

I tried to hide my shock.

"Your father promised me that I would marry you, and he never followed through, probably because he was such an egotistical bastard. That's why I said that. You see, the throne should rightfully be mine right now."

"No!" I snapped at him, "You only killed my father because you were mad at him for not following through on his promise right away."

"Again, simple-minded, Midna, things you don't even know were happening."

"Like what?"

He laughed at me again, "My succession and the invasion of the light world was throughly planned out before I even bedded you."

"You and Ganondorf had been together on that for four years prior?"

"No, I was going to kill your father not long after we were married, and then after I was crowned king, invade the light world and make it ours."

"You sick fiend!" I exclaimed, "Your mind is so demented. Why in the gods name would you use me like that for your own personal game?"

"Firstly, I didn't use you. I really did love you and still do, whether of not you choose to believe that is your choice," he stood up, "Do you know what it's like to live in the shadows of someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"My brother."

"What about him?"

He scoffed, "I'm the second son, and will forever be treated like one, even though he's been dead for sixteen years! Being the second son, is just about as good as being first born daughter."

"So, I'm the first born daughter, and never did I feel like people liked Zatheon more."

"Yeah, well, you're royalty, it's different for everyone else. By the time I was five, I was kind of tired of my parents intuducing us as 'That's our first born, Zysses, and'" the tone I his voice changed, "'that's our second son, Zatheon."

"I doubt your parents did that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, they did. In their minds, pretty much since the day I was born, their lives would've been better without me. Why? Because I'm just the second son, who would inherit nothing from them. They couldn't put me on the marriage market, like a girl, to see how far I could rise our family up, so what was the point of having me?"

"Well, your brother is dead and gone, and if you haven't lost your mind, you would've inherited every thing from them. All their money, all their properties, all those things that make someone important."

"Yes, but just 'cause my brother died, doesn't changed my birth right, and in their opinion, the second son was worthless."

I shook my head at him, "Your parents didn't think you were worthless. I'm sure they loved you very much, and after Zysses died, you got their undivided attention and love. Automatically the favorite. I was never my father's favorite, because he had his son."

He screamed, "I don't like being something by DEFAULT! How would you feel if the only reason your parents took interest in you was by default!"

I didn't have anything to say. I know that I would not like that. I don't think anybody would.

"Even after he was dead my parents still treated me like shit! I decided that I would do something great to make them look over Zysses and how he was the precious first born and forget about him. I wanted them to be able to tell everybody, 'that's our son, Zatheon' in a good way!"

"Well, I can tell you this, your parents don't even speak about you. They're so ashamed of you. They tell everybody that they had a son, but he died long ago and weren't able to conceive again."

He smiled, "But do you think that they think about their precious first born much?"

"No, because they're to busy being ashamed of you!"

"Exactly! When I was in your bed and practically at your beck and call and they were possibly days away from being the mother and father-in-law of the Queen that they thought about Zysses and his first borness? No! They pretty much had forgotten about him! I succeeded. I have made my parents look over him for the past seven years!"

"You are sick. I understand that you're hurt by the way your parents treatment of you, but why would you want them to forget Zysses?"

"I told you why."

I looked at my feet, "Tell me something, Zant. Did you kill Zysses? Were you so wrapped in your jealousy that you killed him?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of your sick, sadistic mind."

"As I told you, I had my plan laid out before I did you."

"Yeah?"

He looked around, "I figured that I wanted my parents attention by the time I was five, but I didn't know how. With Zysses out of the equation, it made it easier."

"What does that mean? Did you poison him or not?"

He nodded. I felt tears burning hot in my eyes.

"I wanted him out of the equation."

I shook my head at him, "I hope you burn in hell! I hope the devil tortures your soul for all of eternity and he doesn't show any mercy. You are horrible person, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You killed your own brother so your parents would love you!"

"It's worth it. I am determined, and if you get in my way of my plans, you will be eliminated. That's why I killed Zysses. That's why I tried to kill your father many times. That's why I tried to kill you and the green boy. That's why I wanted to destroy all the Hylians. That's why I turned my people into what I did. I made plans for myself, Midna, and like it or not, you will forever be involved in them. The throne will be mine, even if I have to destroy your brother, your sister, and even you."

I walked away from him and told Zatheon about how he still wants to get the throne and then told his parents that he was the reason Zysses was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

I never thought that the situation with Zant would get so out of hand. I wasn't there when my brother confronted him, but I heard that my brother threatened to kill him and take the key to his cell and throw it out into oblivion. I heard that Zant cried and begged for forgiveness. As a debt of karma, I had dreams about him for the next week.

Nnamdi was nearing her second birthday. It was amazing how grown up she was already. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She mesured at a small two feet ten inches and only weighed twenty-two pounds, but she was so incredibly smart. She knew so much about everything and knew about everyone.

I began to suspect she has the ability to read minds, a gift I wasn't blessed with. I know that a person that has mastered the ability to read minds is able to change others thoughts. My mother was a mind reader and had a bad reputation for it. People accused her of using mind tricks to make my father fall in love with her, because she was so much younger than him.

She was sitting in front of mirror dressing table mirror.

"Mommy," she said in a sweet voice

"What is it, Nnamdi?"

"Want to see Adjutor."

I sighed. Her and Adjutor were only together for three months and she did not soon forget him. She was always asking about him and when she could go see him again. I didn't know what to tell her. People would think I was a nut job for hanging around slaves and there was no telling when the next time I would be with child (Which according to Zatheon will be soon).

"Maybe later."

"But I want to see him!"

"I know you do, just not now."

"You told it to me last time and time before!"

Her mind is like a giant sponge, she could already remember word for word what someone said. She would make a good spy someday.

"Nnamdi,"

"No! I want to seize him!"

"I know you do."

"Then why not let me."

"Nnamdi, Adjutor is a slave, therefore, he is always working. There's no way you could see him,"

She stared longingly at her own reflection then spoke, "Make him personal slave."

I gasped. I had no idea where she heard about personal slaves but whoever she heard it from, it obviously made an impression on her.

Royal personel were nutorious for owning personal slaves. I had one when I was a child, but he was made mine by my father so I had somebody to guide me around. After that one died, I had never considered getting another one. I didn't even know if Adjutor was old enough to be a personal slave.

"I'll think about it," I said

I asked Zatheon if I was allowed to have a slave that was only seven and he told me I could have one that was a baby if I wanted. I talked with Zimraam about it and he said it was a good idea, so, I signed the rights of Adjutor over to me and he became my property.

I think Nnamdi and Adjutor were both happy for this change. Nnamdi got to see Adjutor everyday, and Adjutor was spared from doing all the grueling tasks he used to do. Adjutor was also very watchful over Quadna. He always made sure that there was nothing around that could hurt her, which was helpful. We would always talk to each other and he knew right away that when someone else entered the room he was to remain quiet.

Zimraam didn't like him very well. He said that he felt as if Adjutor was up to no good.

Life was actually, ok and normal for once. I got to be around my three children and they got to be around each other. Time seemed to go by incredibly fast when I was with them.  
In September I missed my courses and again in October. Zatheon told me that I should be having a boy this time, and I assured him that it would be.

One day in April, I was sitting in my chamber and I was cutting Adjutor's hair when messenger urgently came into my room.

"Princess Midna!" he said

"Yes, what is it?"

"Princess Quadna has taken extremely ill."

I put the scissors down and ran towards the infirmary when I got there, they told me they didn't know if she was going to make it.

I walked over to the crib they had placed her in. They had a large white rag over her head. She was breathing heavily and moaning. They told me she had a fever that was ridculously high for an infant, even for an adult and seemed to be in pain. I watched her for a while, then she had a seisure and I couldn't watch her anymore. I went back to my room and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

I went to the infirmary the next day, expecting hear that Quadna had died, but when I got there, they said she no longer had a fever, and she didn't seem to be in pain. No one knew why but she was deathly sick for only a day and miraculously got better.

I took her out of her crib in the infirmary and let walk around. She just about fell over with every step she took. I immediately ordered a physician to look at her.

It was about an hour later before they returned her to me.

"She seems to be fine. She still has a slight fever, but not very high," he said, "I don't know what was wrong with her, but," he paused, "she's blind."

I gasped, "How do you know?"

"She won't look at anything. Her eyes are fixed straight forward."

I turned her towards me and moved her around expecting her to look at me, but she didn't. I stood up and walked away with her.

I left her with a wet nurse and began to cry. I was so happy that she was going to live, but she wouldn't live to see another day. Her world would be forever dark. How would she read and write? I was very distressed and Zatheon heard about my distress, so he came to visit me.

"Midna," he started, "It's not the end of the world. Quit acting like this, or you'll lose the baby."

"That's all anyone cares about is the damn baby. I bet if it came out a girl you would've wished I had worried about my daughter!"

"Midna!"

"It's true!"

"It's not true."

"Yes, it is. You've made it clear that it's so important that I have a son!"

"Well, it is."

I screamed, "I can't control the gender of the baby! It's completely random!" I paused, "How 'bout instead of you being so concerned with my ability to have a son, find yourself a wife and have a son with her."

"I already told, I can't have children."

I laughed, "That's not what I've heard."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You can have children alright, you're just so queer that you don't want to!"

"Who told you!" he snapped

"Does it matter? Maybe you should get over it and try to start liking women."

"It doesn't work that way, Midna. I can't just change that!"

"I'm not saying you should stop liking men, I'm just saying you should start liking women to a point where you can at least have sex with them!"

"Did you not just hear me? I can't just change myself like that. I was the son of a king. You think I chose to like men when I knew what responsibility I would have as a king someday! Why do you like the opposite sex?"

"Because I'm actually sane."

I laughed at me, "You're sane? May I remind you, Midna, that you wanted to marry Zant!"

"That was nine years ago!"

"So? You still wanted to marry him, and you're still keeping him alive after the things he has done to you and you people," he paused, "If you want my opinion, I think you still love him."

"I do not! I will never love him again."

"It's ok if you do Midna, I'm not going to hold it against you or tell anybody."

"Well, I don't, ok!"

"Really? Not even a little? You don't have a crush on him? You can like him for his face, I know I do."

"No, I don't."

He pointed at Adjutor, "Do you like his face?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So you admit it, you at least some feelings for him!"

"That's not fair!" I snapped, "He's my son, I'm supposed to think he's cute!"

"Dad said that Nyxia looked like she was hit repeatedly in the face with a baseball bat. He said I looked like a bird. A bird dipped in radioactive material, might I add."

"Why? Because you have brown eyes?"

He nodded.

"Whatever! There's a difference between he way a mother perceives her children and the way a father perceives his."

"Oh, Midna. Have you seen one decent drawing of Zant?'

"I've seen maybe one or two."

"Exactly, he's so handsome that it's damn near impossible to draw him properly."

"Get out of my room! RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright. Obviously you don't like people finding out who you're crushing on."

He started heading for the door and I took a vase and threw it at him. I missed.

"I'm sorry!" he said and slammed the door.

I just stood there staring at the door and then I saw that Adjutor was staring at me.

"What are you looking at!" I snapped

"N-n-nothing."

"You little rat! You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, Princess. Not at all,"

"Get out!"

He nodded and headed straight for the door.

I started crying again. My life was just so calm and normal and in a matter of twenty-four hours it went back to being stressful and worrisome.

I later wished that I had listened to Zatheon's instructions to calm down. The baby decided that it was going to come that night.

It wasn't born until about three on the morning of April 7th. It was a boy, and he was born ten weeks premature. The midwife told me, that there wasn't a very high chance of him living.

Zatheon blamed himself for it, which I thought was very nice (and also very true).

It was hard for me to look at him. He was so incredibly tiny and light as a feather. He wouldn't eat. He was having trouble breathing. He died that night.

A week later, we had a funeral for him. Almost the whole court was there. He was only here for sixteen hours, but those sixteen hours were long enough for most people to not consider it a late miscarriage, which, unfortunately some said that it was a miscarriage and that it was karma for being involved with Zant.

I did manage to name him. He was named Zatheon. Prince Zatheon Zaid. (the second name is the middle name)

He was very quickly forgotten by everyone but me. I told Zimraam, that it had to be at least another year before I had another baby.

Slowly, life was returning to normal again, but I could never stop thinking about Quadna's condition. They wanted to send her off to a school for the blind where she could at least learn to become a productive member of society. I, of course, hadn't decided what I wanted to do with her. The thought of having my daughter taken away from me tore at my heart, but the fact that she'd actually be able to learn and someday be able to live a semi-normal life if she went to this school tore at my heart also.

I said that she could go after her fifth birthday, which was only four short years away.


	11. Chapter 11

"You!"

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I gasped. It was Zant.

"Who let you out of your cave!" I shouted at him

"I let myself out," he said

"Zant!"

"I'm kidding! A guard did."

"Why are you in my room?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I need to cut my hair."

"Why did the guard let you out?"

He smiled, "Believe it or not, I'm allowed to bathe," he sighed, "Although, a guard has to watch me while I shave. I guess they're under the inpression that I can't handle being left alone with a razor."

"I wonder why? Wait, you didn't bathe in my room did you?"

"No. I'm just here because I'm bored."

I gave him a weird look, "If my husband catches you in here, you'll be in big trouble."

"I could sedate him and throw him in a garbage can, too!"

"You're a freak."

I got out of bed. It was yet another cold winter morning in beginning of March. I pulled my pajama top closer to me

"It's not that cold!" he snapped

"Maybe to you, but to normal people it's cold."

"Don't judge me. I should stab you with my razor! Too bad the guard has it!"

I laughed at him. I walked toward my dressing table and got out a pair of scissors from the drawer. Zant reached his hand out towards me.

"Uhh, no. I'll do it."

"What makes you think I trust you with a pair of objects near my neck?"

I grabbed a strand of his bangs and cut them before he could push me away.

"You don't know how to cut hair."

"I do too, I cut Adjutor's and Nnamdi's all the time."

"Does it make them look like they just got out of a fire?"

"Haha, You're so funny," I said and cut the rest of his bangs.

When I finished cutting his hair he picked it up off the floor and threw it at me.

"Did you just seriously throw your hair at me?"

"I did."

"You hae severe mental problems."

"Yeah," he sat down on my bed, "So, How your three children from three different fathers doing?"

"They're fine."

"Has the one that's blind manage to run into anything yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "She runs into something everyday."

"Does she talk?"

"Of course she talks. She's blind, not dumb."

"Well, she can't read or write,"

"Yeah, and you can't either."

"I can read and write."

"Sure you can," I stopped, "It's almost Nnamdi's fifth birthday."

"What are you going to do about the name necklace?"

"I guess I can't get her one. I feel really bad about it, too."

"Well, that sucks," he looked around, "Maybe you should've kept your legs closed."

I sat down on the stool that was in front of my dressing table and began to brush my hair.

"Well," I started, "You mom should've swallowed you."

I looked into the mirror and saw him gaping.

"You-you did not just seriously say that."

"I did," I tried so hard not smile.

He grimaced and shook his head, "Ok, you have mentally scarred me. Thanks, Midna."

"Any time."

He stood up and started hitting his head against the bed post.

"I'll have you know, I was right there in that general area when I had Nnamdi."

He stepped back, "More scarring."

I sighed, "I've had enough of your foolishness. Get out."

"Awww, no. They'll lock me back up."

"Good, now away with you."

"Fine! I don't like you either."

He walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

Nnamdi's fifth birthday was the next day and it was then that I decided that I was going to teach her how to read. She picked up on it relatively fast, as I expected. At the end of the day she was already saying her A B C's perfectly all the way from A to Z. She could write her name, even though it was super sloppy.

I didn't know what to give her as a present, so I just took a whole bunch of caramels in a dish and gave them to her. She didn't object, she sat there and ate them all.


	12. Chapter 12

Adjutor was placed under house arrest for speaking to me without me speaking to him first. He had to spend a year locked up in one of the slave cells. Today was the day he was allowed free.

Zatheon was the one that busted him. We were just in my room, I was trying to teach him how to read, which was much harder with him, and Zatheon just meandered in, and Adjutor just happened to be finishing a sentence.

"...he flew away."

"You!" Zatheon exclaimed

Adjutor pointed to himself.

"How dare you speak to royalty!"

"Zatheon," I said calmly, "It's ok, I told him he could."

"I don't care. It's not ok with me! Come here slave boy. You are under house arrest!"

Adjutor looked at me for help.

"Zatheon! Leave him alone!"

"No!" he grabbed Adjutor's arm and dragged him away.

That was the last I saw of him.

I made my way down to the dungeon and went to the slave cell that he was in. I looked around and didn't see him.

"I'm looking for a slave called Adjutor."

They all stopped and looked over to one of the corners and pointed. Adjutor stood up. He got taller, by a lot. He came over to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

His voice had changed. I tried to hide my surprise, which I didn't do a good job of doing.

"Don't act so surprised. You knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"So soon? I'm almost fourteen."

"Yeah...so, how have you been?"

"Horrible," he said cheerfully, "I'm sure you've just been peachy keen, eh?"

"Not really."

"Well, that sucks."

"What was it like?"

"Hell!" he exclaimed, "I was in here for a year with the pregnant girls! I had to watch them give birth! It! Was! DISTURBING!"

"Calm down," I said

"No! You just sat there like a fucking retard when you could've helped me!"

"I'm sorry. Do you just want me to not talk to you at all?"

"No."

"Then shut your mouth."

I unlocked the door and let him out. He came out and just started walking away. I walked past Zant's cell and stopped.

"Have you seen Adjutor?"

"I have," he said

"Geez! What happened!"

"I believe a magical thing called puberty."

I rolled my eyes and kept going. We went into my room. Nnamdi was laying on the bed reading a book."

"Hey, Nnamdi," Adjutor said, "I'm back."

She looked up from her book, "Adjutor?"

Adjutor nodded. Nnamdi got up off the bed and gave Adjutor a hug.

"I've missed you! You're so much bigger now!"

"Yup."

I laughed, "I think if you stacked two of her on top of each other then she'd be about the same height as you."

"I don't know how tall I am," Adjutor said

I looked up at him, "Taller than me, and I'm six-eight."

"Well, duh. I knew that."

"I'll measure you."

I took out my cloth ruler from one of my drawers and held zero at his feet.

"Hold this up to the length of your head."

He did and marked it with his finger.

"Eighty-six inches...that would make you seven-two, that's about the average height of a full grown man. You're gonna be tall, like your father."

"Yeah, I noticed that he's kind of tall."

"Kind of? He's like...eight feet tall."

"I noticed."

Adjutor opened one of the drawers in my dressing table and pulled out my bottle of nice smelling lotion. He gasped.

"Vanilla sugar scented lotion!"

"Adjutor put that back."

"No! Lotion is the work of the gods!"

He unscrewed the cap and it exploded all over his chest. He grimaced and wiped it up with his hand.

"Ew, what is this? Semen in a bottle?"

"What did you say?" I said sounding surprised

"Is this semen in a bottle?"

"No!"

"Well, it sure as hell looks like it!" he looked at his hand, "So, if I taste it, it won't taste like it."

"No. Why would you want to taste lotion and how would you even know what semen tastes like?"

"I don't, but I'm sure you do."

I wanted to smack him in the face, but I knew that that wouldn't end well. He licked to tip of one of his fingers.

"Ok, I believe you," he screwed the cap back on and put it back in the drawer and proceeded to rub the lotion on his legs, "So, where's your baby?"

"Which one?"

"There's more than one?"

"You mean Alekzandretta?"

"Sure."

"She's is with a wet nurse."

I had had another daughter within the year that Adjutor was under house arrest. She was born in May and I named her Alekzandretta. Although she would never replace Quadna, she sure helped fill the gap that Quadna had made when she left.

"Go get her," he said

"Ok."

I went out of my room and went to find the wet nurse. Then it occured to me, I had just been ordered by a slave. I found the wet nurse and took my little baby.

She was only two months old and I loved her so much. She looked like Zimraam. She had black hair. The only thing everyone else seemed to like about her was that she had brown eyes like Zatheon's. I brought her back to my room and as soon as Adjutor saw her he went "Awwww!"

I let him hold her which he enjoyed.

"I'm glad to know that you have a sensitive side," I said to him

"What would make you think I didn't."

"You are exactly like your father. Do you know that?"

"So...I'm going to grow up to be a crazy psychopath that's obsessed with getting the throne?"

"No," I laughed, "I mean physically you're like him and personality wise you're like him. You get your liking of little children from me. I love babies."

He smiled, "How can anybody not like babies?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not that he doesn't like babies, he just doesn't like the ones that are old enough to talk."

"Why? Because they say the stupidest things ever?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I like little kids and all, I just don't like it when they say dumb things."

"Never mind, then."

"No, no, no. You're misunderstanding. I like them. Ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Ok."

"So, Adjutor," Nnamdi said, "what's up?"

He looked down at Alekzandretta, "This," he was silent, "Something I just remembered. You told me how Nnamdi and I have different fathers."

"Yeah...?

"Who was this 'nobody'?"

I looked at Nnamdi who was staring back at me with her big blue eyes.

"Nnamdi, go in the other room."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and I told you to do something, so off with you."

She sighed and went off into the bathroom.

"He was a light dweller."

"Seriously! That's messed up!"

"I was traveling with him. He was helping me collect some things so we could reach the Twilight Realm and destroy Zant. That didn't work too well."

"Obviously...but seriously, that is so freaking messed up!"

"Yeah, I know."

Later that night I heard him talking to Nnamdi about what I had told him. I should've known that that little rat couldn't keep a secret. After Adjutor told her about it, Nnamdi sighed.

"I just wish I could see him. See how different we are."

Adjutor scoffed, "I'll trade you."

"Why. You should be glad! I have never had anybody to call my dad, unlike you!"

"Really! Is that what you think! He was just the crazy psychopath until I was five, and frankly, I wish it was still that way!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean that. He's the reason that I'm a slave. Not Mom's not Grandpa's, his!"

I saw Nnamdi shake her head, "That's not true."

"You dumbass. You probably don't even know how babies are made!"

"I do."

"Then put two and two together, dammit! If he'd-a kept his dick in his pants, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be living in hell!" **(DISTURBING MENTAL IMAGE!) "**You have no idea, Nnamdi. I have to live my life a slave! My mom is the next in line for the throne, and I have to be a slave because he couldn't wait until he was married! I have to live knowing that my mom is royalty and that she's too damn ignorant to set me free!"

"Don't say that, Adjutor! Mom loves you!"

"Does she really! Then why aren't you a slave? What makes you so special that she had me put into slavery and not you!"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's right! She doesn't love me. I'm just the baby she had with the psychopath! It's not like I'm special or anything, as opposed to you who is the only half-Hylian half-Twili person ever to exsist!"

"I'm not special."

"Yes you are. You're pretty, you smart, your talented, your every thing that I'm not. You're the favorite. Mom loves you more than any of us."

"That's not true!"

"It is! She sent Quadna away to be with her own kind. So what! She's blind! Why can't she stay here and learn?"

"Because there's no one here the could teach a blind person."

"You're in denial. When you finally accept reality, come and talk to me."

I wanted so badly to tell Adjutor that he was one hundred percent false, but I decided to best let him have his own little thoughts. If blaming Zant for his issues in life was his way of getting through the day, I wasn't going to stop him.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on my bed hugging my knees in the relatively dark room. Zimraam was next to me, fast asleep. I wasn't able to sleep that night. It had finally dawned on me, that I was thirty. I was no longer beautiful, full of energy Midna, I was old. Now I understood why Zatheon stressed the inportance of me having a son. I might only be fertile for another ten years.

When Zimraam awoke, he told me happy birthday and that I was just as beautiful as the day we met.

I dressed in nice clothes and fetched Adjutor. I had recieved a birthday letter from Quadna and I went to read it in my chamber. Adjutor and Nnamdi were sitting on the bed with me. Quadna, surprisingly, had nice handwriting. Most blind people can't write and the ones that can, usually have extremely sloppy handwritng.

"Dear, Mother," I started, "I wish you the happiest birthday. I am doing quite well. I am told that I have the most excellent handwriting of all the children here that can write. I have many friends, and they like me for who I am and not for my title. My teachers have described me of my appearence. They said I have red hair and red eyes and that I look like you. Is it true? Are you considered beautiful? Well, that's all for now. I can't wait until I come home this summer so that I can see you, Dad, Nnamdi, Alekzandretta, and Adjutor. Love, Quadna."

She sent me a bracelet.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. A blind girl writting to her mother!" Adjutor said

I looked at him unimpressed, "Haha, you're so funny."

"I know, thank you," he said sarcastically

Later that night, I had dinner with just my family, which was nice. It was treat that didn't happen very often. We had a normal conversation, too. It had nothing to do with court.

I was content when I went to bed that night, and able to remain content until December twelfth

It was Quadna's eighth birthday. I decided to get her a bag of a candy. I replied to the letter that she sent me for my birthday. I told her that I was considered very beautiful and that she would grow up to be even more beautiful that I. I also had to give instructions to have the letter read to her.

"Why are you deciding to send the letter on her actual birthday? It'll take a while to get there," Adjutor said

"I have a personal messenger sending it to her," I dropped the wax seal on the paper, "She'll get it today."

Adjutor sighed and laid back into the pillows on my bed. I just studied him.

"You're almost too tall the fit on the bed."

He pulled his knees into an upright postion.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Meh."

"Meh, you're just tall."

"Well, I'm kind of sick of growing. I'm already eight inches taller and ninety percent of the girls here."

"So? Your father is fifteen inches taller than me."

"Great! I'll be tall enough to step on them!"

"You can probably step on me," Nnamdi said.

I took the stamper and placed it on the wax. It left the seal of the royal family. I stood up and gave the letter to my messenger and told him to deliver it to Quadna.

I wasn't gone for more than ten minutes and walked back into my chamber and found Zimraam hitting Adjutor. Nnamdi was gone out of sight because I've trained her well.

"Zimraam! What are you doing!"

"Teaching this filthy little whelp a lesson!" He hit Adjutor again.

I pulled Zimraam off of him.

"What happened!"

"I caught him lying on the bed and then he backed talked to me. He said something about how he was a prince."

I glared at Adjutor, "I'll deal with him."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to the dungeon. I led him into one of the slave cells.

"What were you thinking? I don't care that you were laying on the bed, but why would you tell him that you were a prince?"

"Umm, because I am."

I looked to my left then back at him, "Listen here, you. You are not a prince. You are a slave."

"Well, I should be a prince instead of a slave."

"It wouldn't matter if you were a slave or not, you wouldn't be a prince because you're a bastard."

He rolled his eyes, "So is Nnamdi."

"She's not a princess, now is she."

"You certainly treat her like one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I a slave and she's not? She's a bastard, therefore, she should be a slave too."

I sighed, "There's so much that you don't know, Adjutor."

"Then tell me, why isn't she a slave?"

"Because, no one's found out about her yet. Not one person, besides you!"

"How was I found out about then?"

"Umm, because it was around the whole court that I was bedding your father, so my father made maids check me sheets to see if they were stained, and they weren't for more than two months. Not to mention that you were born in August."

"Screw my father! It's all leads back to him because he's a dumbass!"

"Yes, he is, but it's not entirely his fault."

Adjutor scoffed, "I'm not dumb. I know how babies are made."

"Yes, but it's not his fault. I let him. I could've easily said no."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I had just turned sixteen and I was a stupid teenager!"

He said something under his breath which I didn't hear.

"Listen, this is for your own good."

He pointed to himself, "My good! I'm not surprised you took the kid fucker's side!"

"I'm not! It was wrong of him to hit you, but it was also wrong of you to say that you were a prince."

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm sick of hearing you! I'm sick of everyone! I hate everyone!" he started crying, "You don't love me. You don't care about me!"

"That's not true."

He turned and started walking away, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he screamed.

All the slave that were in there gasped and stared. He sat down in the corner and burried his face in his knees.

"Adjutor!"

He stuck up his middle finger. I walked away. I went back to my room and found Zimraam lying on the bed.

"Your back," he said, "I hate to be blunt, but you should get a new slave, that one is nuts."

I felt all of my anger boiling up inside me and it just came out with no warning.

"You wanna know why! He's Zant's son! My son!"

He gasped, "I'm awestruck."

"You ruined every thing! I love him so much and he told me to fuck off! I took your side and because of it, he hates me!"

"So?"

"GET OUT!"

He got off the bed and started for the door, "Someone's PMSing."

"Well, I'm sorry that I love my son!"

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was so upset and angry. When I got up in the morning to go to breakfast I had many people tell me that they were sorry. I was confused.

Zatheon found me and told me what had happened. Zimraam had been murdered. I knew immediately who did it and I went straight to his cell.

"Dammit, Zant!"

"What?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know, what is my problem?"

"You killed Zimraam!"

"I did?" he said in a confused way

"Don't play dumb," I said coldly

"I'm not playing! I didn't even know he was dead!"

"Liar. I have had it with you! I am seriously sickened by you."

"Really now?"

"Really! You are a horrible person. So unspeakable horrible! I don't even know why I bother with you?"

He looked around, "Well, you've told me this about twelve times before. I get it. I'm a bad person. I'm going to hell. Blah, blah, blah."

I clenched my fists, "You know what, I'm tired of screaming."

He chuckled, "Really? When did this hatred start? Three days ago?"

I took my shoe off and threw it at him. I missed and he sat there staring at the shoe.

"Easy now," he said finally

"No! No! No! I swear, if you even make the slightest reference to what happened I will go into that cell and strangle you."

His eyes widened, "Geez, I'm sorry."

"You are not! No one should ever find out, god dammit!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

I turned away.

"Just wait, you'll be back for more in a week."

I quickly turned around and started the shaking the bars to his cell and screaming things like, "I'm going to kill you," and "Open the damn door!" and I called Zant numrerous names. Zant was backed up against the wall and looked like he was absolutely terrifyed. A guard had to pull me off and threw me out of the dungeon.


	14. Chapter 14

Nnamdi was quickly approching her tenth birthday. My mind was on so many different things. Zatheon appearently wanted to have me married before the end of the year. It was odd not having Zimraam around, not that I was all that fond of him. Nnamdi sure didn't mind it. I let her sleep in bed with me which was a nice change from my closet.

Quadna got to come home for her father's funeral. She was very upset. The poor girl never gets to see her family and then her father dies. She felt better after I told her that I was only eighteen months old when my mother died.

In fact, I have been thinking about my mother a lot lately. I don't remember her at all, but I've seen paintings of her. I look like her. The only thing that I seem to inherit from my father is my red eyes. The more I thought about her, the more I realized that she was a manipulative little weasel. It perplexed me how she went from a family that were basically servants at court to Queen of the Twilight Realm. From things that I've heard is that it was her father's plan to rise her up with her marriage (since she was the first born daughter), and since she was an avid mind reader, she twisted my father's thoughts so he'd fall in love with her. Whether or not this is true, I guess I'll never know.

Nnamdi was getting taller. I measured her and she came in at about five feet two inches, meaning she had grown four inches since October.

I went to visit Zant one day. I sat down in front of his cell and he sat in front of the bars.

"It's kind of cold yet for you not to be wearing any shoes," he said noticing my bare footedness, "Even I'm wearing shoes."

I smiled a bit, "Well, it's colder down here than is upstairs."

"Yeah," he paused and looked around, "You're awfully quite today."

I sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind."

He leaned forward, "Well, I'm confined to a twelve by twelve cell, so speak."

"I'm just kind of depressed. I'm a widow and my son hates me. He hasn't said more than two words to me since the fight. He refuses to be my slave."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah. There's something else."

"Hmm?"

"Umm, I'm not very comfortable talking about it."

"I don't give a fuck. I don't judge."

I sighed, "I think I might be pregnant."

He looked surprised, "Zimraam managed to get another one in there."

"I guess."

"You guess?" He shook his head, "Oh, don't tell me there's another canidate. Five children from four different fathers. Geez, girl, you get around!"

"No, there's not another canidate."

"So, it's Zimraam?"

"No."

"Well then, it's another person."

"It is."

"Who the fuck is it?"

"You!"

I buried my head in my hands. Hard not to cry, but it was hard. We sat there in silence for a minute, then he spoke.

"Wow."

"Shut up! Do you have any idea what's going to happen to me if I am pregnant and it's not Zimraam's baby?"

"No, please explain."

"My reputation will be forever ruined, and you will probably be killed!"

"So what? Why would you care what others have to say? I used to, but I learned very quickly that I am the most hated person in Twili history," he laughed a little, "How would you like to have that title hanging over your head? And why would you care what happens to me? You've told many times before that you want me gone."

"I care because I do. You're my only friend. You're the only one that I can trust to talk to, and the only one that always forgives me when we fight. You should hate me because of the things I've said about you and have done to you."

He looked around, "I've told you before, Midna. I live to please you. If having me around is your only source of comfort, then I'm glad to be here."

"I know, you've been telling me that since I was twelve."

"And eighteen years later it's still true," he smiled

"Sure," I said and sighed,"No offence to you, but I hope I'm not pregnant."

"I think you told me the same thing the first time around."

"Well, I bet Adjutor wishes that I hadn't really been pregnant."

Zant rolled his eyes, "So what, was a mistake. He needs to get over it. I was a mistake for gods sake."

I tried not to laugh

"It's true," Zant said, "My mom's been telling me that since I was two years old. Every time I see her she's like 'Zatheon, you're not supposed to be here. Your father and I didn't want you."

I laughed.

"Tell that ungrateful little bastard that you didn't even want him in the first place, that should staighten him up."

"No, he's already convinced himself that I didn't want him."

I stood up, "Well, I better go see what Nnamdi's up to."

"Have fun."

I walked away and towards my chamber. When I got there, she wasn't in plain view. I shut the door behind me.

"Nnamdi, you can come out, it's just me."

But she didn't. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Nnamdi?"

There was no reply, "Nnamdi, please come out. This isn't funny."

Still there was nothing. She knew that she had to stay in the bedroom when I wasn't there. Since she wasn't in there that could only mean one thing.

I ran out of my room and to the throne room as fast as I could knowing that if I was wrong about what had happened, I'd look like a total nut job.

I ran up the first flight of stairs and saw Zatheon just sitting there with one leg up on the the throne. He was smiling

"Where is she! What have you done with her!"

"Who? The girl I found in your room."

"Yes!"

"I locked her away in the dungeon. Why didn't you tell me you have another daugher?" he said very collectively

"Let her go this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he stood up and started walking towards me, "You see, Midna, it's quite obvious that she's a bastard. Who would be the father of her."

"It's none of your god damn business!"

"Oh, believe me, it is."

"You don't know him. You'll never know him."

"I have records of every man in the Twilight Realm and where they live, I'll find out,"

"He's not from here."

Zatheon looked confused, "What do you mean, not from this province."

"Not from this world!"

"Oh, well then, I guess we'll just have to get rid of her."

"What are you gonna do!"

"End her. She doesn't deserve to be alive."

"No!" I exclaimed, "It's my fault! Have me killed instead!"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Yes! I beg of you! It's not like she chose her parents!"

"Away with you. You have nothing intelligent to say."

I ran out of there. I made sure that I went around breaking every thing there was to break, even a portrait of our father. People vainly tried to stop me, but I would budge. I ran straight to Nnamdi, who was sitting in a cell crying.

"Nnamdi!"

She immediately crawled over to me, "Mommy!" she cried, "Why am I in here?"

"Because, King Zatheon doesn't find it suitable that you be alive anymore."

"What did I do!"

"Nothing."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know, Nnamdi, but I promise, I'll get you out of here somehow."

I walked away from her cell and went straight to Zant's.

"Wake your ass up right now!" I screamed at him.

He jumped and sprang, "What did I do now?"

I motioned him towards me. He came over and knelt down.

"There's something I want you to do for me."

"Hmm?"

I lowered my voice, "Kill Zatheon."

He kind of jerked away and looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you being serious?" he asked, "I remember you said you'd never allow me to do that."

"Well, I changed my mind," I gave him the key to unlock the cell, "Kill him."

"Why?"

"Because he found out about Nnamdi! He wants to kill her, and-and I don't want him to."

Started crying, "I don't want her gone! Please, Zant, please."

He looked at the key in his hands, "Ok, but I want something out of it."

"Anything!"

"When you become queen, you will set me free."

I nodded, "Ok. I will, I promise."

"Just go, and don't worry, " He jingled the keys, "I'll do it."

I stood up and walked to my chamber. I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep. My daughter's fate was in the hands of a complete pyschopath, but one that could get away with just about anything.


	15. Chapter 15

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a bunch of Zatheon's advisers. I groggily got out of bed and stood before them, half-asleep. The one standing out in the front, bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to imform you, Princess, but, King Zatheon is dead."

The others also bowed their heads.

Pretending to be shocked, I gasped and placed a hand over my agape mouth, "Oh, gods! What happened!"

"He was murdered."

I moved my hand over my heart. They bought it.

"Since Zatheon left no issues, you are now Queen."

"Yeah, I am," I said shakily

They handed me a ring that has the seal of the royal family on it. I put it on my right ring finger and told them to leave me. I immediately took the key to Nnamdi's cell and released her, then went over to Zant's cell, he was sleeping.

"Zant," I said

He moaned and sat up, "What do you want?"

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Killing Zatheon."

"What the hell are you talking about," he said groggily

I smiled, "Zatheon's dead."

I just assumed that he was talking nonsense because he was half asleep.

"He is?"

"Yes, you killed him."

"No, I didn't, I've been in here all night."

I laughed, "Zant, it's ok, I asked you to,"

"Bitch! I didn't do it! I was going to do it tomorrow night!"

"Then...who did do it?"

There was silence for a moment. We stood there staring at each other in confusion. If Zant didn't kill Zatheon then who could've possibly done it.

"I did," a voice said.

I turned my head the right and saw Adjutor standing there, leaning against a wall. I gaped at him, scanning him over from head to toe.

"Adjutor? Why? Why would you do that."

He looked around, "I over heard your guyses conversation and I'm pissed at him, so it was perfect."

All I could do was stare.

"Also, I killed Zimraam, not him," he said pointing to Zant, "You lost your mind for no reason."

"Why would you do these things?"

"Because I was pissed at them! That was my motive!"

I leaned over to one side, "How did you you kill Zatheon? He has the power to read minds and surely he would've heard your thoughts."

"What makes him so much better at killing people than me?"

I looked at Zant, "Well," I said studying him, "he's a good assassin, because he can block people from hearing his thoughts. You don't have that power."

"True, but I've got something better than that. Step aside. I don't want to be arrested for assaulting a Queen."

He walked over to Zant's cell and looked at him.

"Wait," Zant said quickly, "you're not going to kill me, are you?"

Adjutor shook his head. He put his arms out in front of him and then bent them awkwardly, and Zant was contorted into an odd postion.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" he shouted

Adjutor brought his arms up, and Zant followed them until he was standing up. Adjutor then put his arms at his sides.

Adjutor was right. He did have something better than what Zant had. Adjutor had a rare gift only possesed by a handful of people. We called it the Puppeteer's Gift. People with the Puppeteer's Gift were able to not only control other's thoughts, they were also able to control their actions and their bodies, like a puppeteer. It was the most powerful ability and also the most dangerous. People that are possesed by someone with the Puppeteer's Gifts could be killed nearly instantaneously from a number of different things. Adjutor could've killed both Zatheon and Zimraam without even laying a hand on them.

I stared at Adjutor and I realized that he was a big threat. He had twisted little thoughts going on in his head and had the Puppeteer's Gift.

Zant looked at Adjutor, "Don't you ever do that again! Understand!"

"What's the matter?" he said mockingly

"What's the matter! You're a sick sadist just like the rest of them. I have be possesed by people like you before, and frankly I don't want to be ever again!"

"Maybe I should snap your neck and you won't have to worry anymore," Adjutor threatend

"Adjutor!" I turned him away from Zant, "Don't!"

"Why not! He's the person that's caused all the misery in my life. Why not just end him?"

"Because, I'm going to set you free."

He laughed a little, "You expect me to believe that? You don't love me. Why would you set me free?"

I smacked him in the face, "Dammit, Adjutor! I have no idea what your problem is, but I'm so sick of it! I love you! I love you so much! I've loved you ever since I first saw you!"

"Then why did make me a slave?"

"Because, I had to. It was either put the child in slavery or have it killed, and the only reason I got rid of you right away was because I knew if I cared for you for the month that I was offered, I wouldn't be able to let you go."

"Why?"

"Because I would've seen your face, which wasn't good anyways, because I saw it anyways. How do you think I knew you were mine? Because, the midwife held you up high enough for me to see that you were boy and your face. I assume your a boy, am I right."

"Yeah."

"Who do you look like?"

"The guy that's acting like a little girl," he said glancing over at Zant.

"Yeah, and you got every thing from him besides...?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "My hair and my nose, I guess."

"Yeah. That was the first thing I noticed about you. You didn't have Zant's nose and you had red hair like mine. If I hadn't have seen it, you'd just be another slave," Adjutor jusd looked at his feet, "and because I know you're my son, and not just another slave, you will be freed from slavery as soon as I'm corronated and until then, you don't have to sleep in the slave cells anymore. You can sleep in a real bed and have more clothes than...what you're wearing right now. That is, if you still want to be my personal slave."

He just looked at me and said nothing, like he was trying to make up his mind. He took a step closer to me. I almost backed away, just in fear that he was going to kill me. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me into an embrace.

"I accept," he whispered

I couldn't help but smile.


	16. Chapter 16

I was to be coronated on March twenty-fifth. And in the days in between I had hired a tutor for Adjutor and Nnamdi so they could actually be educated. The tutor did an assessment in each of the subjects to see how much they knew about it. I was very surprised when the tutor handed me some pieces of paper written by Adjutor, and, in writing that was barely ledgeable, he had named ever monarch that had ruled in the Twilight Realm. Now, I have no idea how old to Twilight Realm was, but it was more than a thousand years that's a lot of monarchs. I don't even know all the monarchs of the Twilight Realm.  
The tutor told me for what little eduaction Adjutor and Nnamdi had, they were some of the smartest children he had ever seen.

Quadna was to come and spend the week here at court with her family. She hadn't arrived yet. I was afraid her teachers wouldn't allow her to go.

The big day came and I was in dressing chamber with Nnamdi and Alekzandretta. I was sitting in front of a mirror brushing my hair. Alekzandretta was a running around acting foolish and I heard a crash and the breaking of something. I put the brush down and turned around.

"Alekzandretta!"

I looked at the broken vase and saw Quadna standing by it muttering something over and over again. I ran over to her.

"Quadna!" I gave her a big hug, "How have you been."

She sniffed, "Good, until now."

I stroked her hair and looked into her opaque eyes, "It's ok. It was an accident. We can get another vase."

"But, I broke it."

"It's ok. Come over here. Your hair is a mess."

I called for a maid to come and clean up the broken vase and advised Alekzandretta to stay away from it.

I brushed Quadna's hair. She didn't like it very well.

"Why must you brush my hair. I can't even see it."

"Yes, but everyone else can."

She sighed and sat into a slouch. Her eyes faded into a saccade, which I wasn't quite sure why.

"Why are you moving your eyes?"

"I'm imagining."

"About what?"

"The color orange."

I had heard from her teachers that orange was, reportedly, her favorite color, even though she doesn't know what the color orange even looks like.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice, "Are we all decent?"

"Yes, come in," I replied

Adjutor came in and shut the door.

"Hi, Quadna," he said

"Hi, Adjutor."

Adjutor was finally enjoying his life. He no longer looked haggard and smiled all the time, but he was proving to be a regular challenge. For starters, Adjutor didn't know how to dress himself. He figured out the shirt part and kind of understood the concept of pants, but so far I had to show him how to properly out his pants on and his shoes and tie them for him.

The second thing happened the first night he was invited to dinner. I set a plate of food down in front of him and he just looked it. When I asked him if he was going to

eat he exclaimed, "Oh my! Is all this food seriously for me!" Once he figured out that was his food, he couldn't figure out how to eat it like a normal person.

"Well," Adjutor said, "I must say that throne room is frabjous. There are lots of pretty flowers."

"What would be another word for pretty."

I was trying to expand Adjutor's vocabulary. He usually talked in very improper, slanggy way, a way that a son of a Queen shouldn't talk."

"Umm," he looked up thinking, "Pulchritudinous."

I looked at him a shook my head.

"You are incorrect! The thesaurus even has pulchritudinous listed as a synonym for beautiful, so HA!"

I rolled my eyes.

It was about another hour before I was summoned to the throne room. Everyone sat silent as the ceremony was conducted. It started talking about the death ofZatheon. Then they finally got around to me. When all the nonsense was done and I had the crown on my head and was named Queen Midna I, I got to speak.

I stood in front of the court and all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath.

"As a Queen, one of my obligations are to my children. My son, Adjutor, will now be freed from slavery. No longer will he take orders for any single one of you. I also have a daughter that no one knows about. Her name is Nnamdi. She is an illigitamate child, and I acknowledge that. She, also, will not take orders from any one of you."

Since I was one of the first ever women to succeed the throne, I figured I needed to be harsh. People here can't comprehend that women are just as powerful as , I told them that have someone with the Puppeteer's Gift who would snap their necks if they tried to harm my children in any way.

"I know I might sound crazy, but, I am releasing Zant from prison. He is now free to roam about the world."

There was a lot of objection to this. People tried to tell me that he would try to steal the throne from me and I assured them he wouldn't.

There was the coronation party that was held throughout the Twilight Realm when a new ruler was coronated to the throne. Anybody that was in the province in which the Twilight Palace was, was allowed to come to court and join our party. When all the day's festivities were done with, I found that three of my four children had passed out in chairs and on the floor.

I had Adjutor help me carry them to their rooms. Nnamdi had to share her room with Quadna, but she didn't mind.

I found Adjutor carrying Alekzandretta to her crib and stopped him.

"Adjutor," I called, "Wait."

He stopped and looked at me. Alekzandretta was pretty limp.

"I can take her."

He looked down at Alekzandretta, "You sure?"

"Yeah," he handed her over to me, "I think you should get to bed, too."

He sighed, "I guess."

"Good night, Adjutor."

"Night."

I took Alekzandretta to her nursery and changed her into pajamas and I didn't wake he up. I gingerly placed her in her crib and left the room.

I started towards the dungeon. I asked the guard for the key to Zant's cell. The guard handed it to me, but not without giving me a look of disdain first. I headed down the hall and I just walked over and opened the door to a ninety degree angle.

Zant sat up in his bed.

"Are you going to stay in there, or are you going to come out?"

He got off the bed and walked over to me. He bowed.

"You don't need to do that. You're an exception."

He smiled, "Well, thank you."

"You not going to be a trouble maker are you?"

He shook his head. I closed the door.

"Good," I sighed and leaned against the door

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that I am indeed enceinte."

"What are you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It'd be a bit odd for me to be a pregnant widow, wouldn't it?"

"Just a little."

I sighed again, "Well, right now, Quadna is the heir to the throne and will always be until I remarry and have a son."

Zant tried not to laugh, "A blind queen."

"But, there's no guarentee that that will happen. I've been thinking-"

"Where are you going with this?" Zant said hesitantly

"I've been thinking that I should make Adjutor legitimate, so then there's no worries if I don't have another son."

"O...k? How are you going to go that. There's no way that the court would support it, especially since he's my son."

"I could do it with a digamy."

"A digamy...?" He paused for a second, "Are you saying you want to marry me?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I need to be succeeded by a son and my son is illegitaimate and this would make him legitimate, and your also my friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should. It would also make this baby legitimate, and even if it is a girl, it would come behind Alekzandretta in the line of succession because she'd be my youngest legitimate child, and that way I'm not jipping Quadna and Alekzandretta of their birth rights."

"What about Nnamdi."

"Nnamdi is and always will be last in the line of succession. There's nothing I can do to change that."

Zant didn't say anything for a long time.

"Please, Zant. I'm not just doing it for Adjutor's rights, I'm doing it for me. I'm afraid that now that you're free, you'll go far away and never come back. I can't have that. I can't have my only friend in the world a thousand miles away and never say anything to me ever again."

"I'm just afraid of what you'd do to me."

"Nothing. I won't let you take control like my father did, but I'm not going to do anything to you."

He still said nothing.

"Zant! You were the one that was all paranoid that we would never be able to get married and that's why you snapped. I'm asking you right now, right here and very sincerely if you will be my husband, and you don't know if you want to."

"I just find it odd that you're asking me now."

"Because it never would've happened when Zatheon was king. I'm my own ruler. So do you want to, or not?"

"I guess, whatever makes you happy."

I smiled and gave him a big hug

"Hold on there, how the hell would we be able to get married? There is no way in hell anyone in this court would support that."

"We'll do it in secret. Then just show the marriage certifcate to everyone."

"When?"

"Whenever. We could even do it tonight if you want."

"Alright, then let's do it."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

I smiled, "Well, come on then."

I grabbed him and ran to find someone that would marry us. Eventually, I did find someone and it was done. After fourteen years, Zant finally got what he wanted. Me.


	17. Chapter 17

It was mid-November. Pretty much the whold court was mad at me for marrying Zant, even though he hasn't done anything. He doesn't bother anyone, and just mostly tries to stay out everyone's way (probably because everyone's such a jerk to him).

It was my thirty-first birthday, and it wasn't off to a good start. The baby was four days overdue and at eleven o'clock the night before, I went into labor. Having a baby was not the birthday present I was expecting. Yes, I was excited that at the end of the day, I'd have a new baby to love. I just wasn't very excited about having to be in labor on my birthday.

There were attemps to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. When the baby decided to come, it came fast.

I was gripping onto a rope that they had hung onto the bed. I was very diorented, and could barely listen to what the midwife was telling me. Someone told me it look like it was a scene from hell and how I was bleeding and screaming with pain. I think everyone was worried that I wouldn't make it.

Though the baby came out relatively quickly, it was hard. When the baby came out I let go of the rope and fell back into the pillow panting. I couldn't hear a word anyone said and fell asleep.

I had been propped up many times to be given medicines, but people left me alone and let me sleep.

When I actually had awoken, It was almost dinner time. I had food brought to me, which I ate hungrily, because I had had nothing to eat previous. When I had finished, a maid came and took the plate away.

Not much later, and to my surprise, Nyxia came to visit me. She sat down on the edge of bed right beside me, and for the first time in a long time, we actually talked.

"You look terrible," she said.

"I feel terrible. I'm so tired."

She laughed a bit, "I heard that it was quite horrible. It makes me want to never have another child again."

"It's all blur to me."

"Wow. I know why."

"Why?"

She leaned in closer, "The baby weighs eleven pounds and is twenty-four inches long."

I sat forward a bit, "Eleven pounds!"

Nyxia nodded.

I fell back into the pillow again, "Wow. What was it?"

"It's a boy," she paused, "How odd is it, of the three men that have fathered your children, the only one that's given you boys is Zant."

"Well, Zimraam did too, he just died."

"Well, this one is definatley alive. He's very alert. Has his eyes open most of the time."

"Really? What color are they?"

"Brown."

"Odd," I paused, "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

She got up off the bed and went out of the room. The midwife returned minutes later with the baby; it was wrapped in a blanket. She came over to me and handed me the baby. He was awake.

"Never have I seen a newborn as alert as him," the midwife said.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, don't let me affect your decision, but the name of many men in you family is Zatheon."

"I know, but don't you remember the baby I had prematurely, his name was Zatheon."

I honestly had no idea what to name him. I thought I was for sure going to have a girl, so I never though about a boy name, then is came to me.

"I'm going to name him Pazima, because it's always been a name that I've liked, and that's what I wanted to name Adjutor."

"Why didn't you name him Pazima?"

"Because he didn't like it. He said it sounded girly, so I named him Adjutor."

"Well, if you like it, then good for you."

She went out of the room and left me alone with my baby.

I was afraid that Zant wouldn't like the name Pazima and he'd make me re-name him. That didn't happen. I don't think he like the name, but he felt bad and said that I could name him whatever I wanted, so Pazima was the name written on the birth certificate.

I slept most of the day. I had hardly gotten any sleep in the past week, so it was nice that I could finally get some sleep.

The I spent all of the next day with my baby. I don't think he left my side for more than five minutes. Apparently, Nnamdi accused Pazima of being the favorite child. She didn't want to accept Zant's attention because he wasn't her "real father". When I heard about this, I figured I needed to talk to Adjutor, because I assumed he was trying to brainwash her. He said he wasn't and that even though he was fifteen years older than him, he was glad that he wasn't the only boy anymore.

So, I fetched Nnamdi. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"Nnamdi, what's your problem? I've heard you haven't been listening to Zant."

"I shouldn't have to, he's not my dad."

"Yes, but he's an adult. You need to listen to adults."

She scoffed, "Adult? Adjutor's more of an adult than him, and he's fifteen!"

"Why are you mad about the baby?"

"Because he's the favorite now."

"He is not. I love all of my children equally."

"Yeah right."

"You're starting to sound like Adjutor. Nnamdi, what's the matter? I don't understand why you're upset."

"You wanna know why I'm upset! Because I feel like I'm left out! All of my other siblings are gonna grow up remembering their dad's, but I won't! I'm just going to be the girl without a father."

I sighed, "You're not the girl without a father. You have one."

"But I don't know him. I've never met him in my life!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not. There used to be a portal to Hyrule and you destroyed it because you didn't want him to find out about me! You were too afraid of what he'd think!"

"Nnamdi! I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry! I don't know what I can do!"

"Here's an idea," stood up and started to walk away, "How 'bout you find away that I can see my dad just once!"

She slammed the door as hard as she could. I felt bad, but I didn't want to go through all this nonsense again. Nnamdi hardly ever gets mad, but when she is, her temper is like that of a devil. I guess being determined was a family legacy. I knew that I was going to eventually have to do something about her turbulant behavior, but for right now, I was just going to enjoy my month of little chaos and disruptions.


	18. Chapter 18

I decided that I was done with my lying in on December eleventh because I needed to get a birthday present for Quadna. I wish I still could've had another week, but it's my obligation as a mother to get my daughter a birthday present. Even though I was done being locked up in my room, I had made it clear that Pazima was to stay with me until he was done nursing. Quadna and Alekzandretta practically were/are raised by servents, I didn't want Pazima to be taken away when he was still a baby.

From what I had heard, Nnamdi's behavior wasn't much better. It was pissing me off that she would act in this way, because ever since she was a baby, she's been a good girl.

I knew I could just dismiss it, because then she'd think I didn't care. Then I came up with an ingenious idea and all I needed was some thread, a ponytail, and a mirror.

I called Nnamdi to my bed chamber.

"I know a way that you can see your father."

"Really?" she said in excitedly

"Yep," I told her to sit down in the chair, "Close your eyes."

She did and I put her long hair up in a ponytail, then put a generic version of the hat that he wore of her head.

"Ok, open."

She just stared at her reflection and showed no emotion. For a second I thought she would accept it as a legit try, but then her facial expression changed. It went to a dull nothing to super pissed off. I only saw that she was angry for a second, because the mirror exploded. Little fragments of the glass went flying through the air pretty much throughout the whole room. I immediatley covered Pazima's face so he didn't get hit by the sharp pieces of glass.

Nnamdi threw the hat on the ground, "THAT'S JUST MY REFLECTION! I'M NOT STUPID!"

She stood up and stromed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I looked at the spot on the dressing table where the mirror used to be. Now all that was there was it's frame, and a million pieces of glass lying all around the room.

It was official, my children were the most dangerous creatures ever. Adjutor, who had the Puppeteer's Gift, and Nnamdi who had another rare gift. She had an assassin's mind. It was more common and less dangerous than the Puppeteer's Gift, no doubt, but there have only been two known females to ever possess the gift and only three hundred males. Now I knew why her mind abosorbed every thing so quickly, someone who had learned to use an assassin's mind to its full ability could take one step, and sense everyone and every thing within a five mile radius in less than two seconds. They could sense their next move even before they decided to make it. They could make things explode with their minds.

The two gifts were very similar. People with assassins' minds could make things explode, people with the Puppeteer's Gift could make people implode. The Puppeteer's gift still trumped the assasssin's mind, though. They once made someone with the Puppeteer's Gift fight someone with an assassin's mind. The person with the assassin's mind was killed as soon as the person finished saying start.

It didn't matter. Nnamdi was stil dangerous, and dumb little tricks weren't going to convince her. I, somehow, would have to get to Hyrule, without the use of the Mirror of Twilight.

I called for a maid to come and clean up the mess of shattered glass and I thought and thought of a way I could get her there, and nothing came to me.

Zant. Zant somehow traveled between the two worlds without the use of the Mirror of Twilight. I figured if anybody knew about how to get there, it would be Zant. I had to find him though. I found him doing god-knows-what with Alekzandretta.

"Zant!" I snapped

He looked over at me.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

I sighed, "Nnamdi wants to see her real dad and that's why she's acting up. When you usurped the throne, how did you get between the two worlds?"

"With the portals that I sent the Shadow Beasts through."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "How'd you get there?"

I thought back. It had happened eleven years ago, so it was hard to remember.

"I guess the same way as you, but I thought you needed to Mirror of Twilight to get back to the Twilight Realm."

"Nope, you could've came back at anytime; not that I would've allowed you to stay."

"At they still there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where are they?"

"It's in the throne room."

"Thanks!"

I ran off and found Nnamdi. She was still mad at me.

"Nnamdi, I promise, I'm not going to play any tricks."

"I don't trust you," she said in reply.

I just grabbed her by the hand and took her to the portal.

"This is not a trick," I said, "Take my hand."

"You're bringing the baby with?"

"Yes, he still needs me."

We walked onto the portal and held each other so that we could fit in the circle and we dissipated and ended up at the Spirit Spring of Lanayru. Lanayru came out and hissed at us. Nnamdi let out a high pitched shreik and without thinking, I hurt Lanayru, and the Province fell into twilight.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said

"Mommy, I don't want that snake to come back."

I sat down, "It won't, not for a while at least."

We sat there for what seemed like hours, and I was ready to give up and go back to the Twilight Realm, but then a wolf with a scraggly coat and blue eyes came. He didn't recognize me because I was fully clothed and not half naked like the last time he saw me. Probably thought I was Zant. He snarled at me, and Nnamdi hid behind me.

I stood up and slowly started walking towards him. When I was about three feet away, I took off my hood. He stopped growling and sat down, his ears pricked. I reached my arm out and patted the top of his head. I watched the saccade of his eye as he studied me. I was worried that if I made the light come back, it would hurt Pazima if he was exposed, so I made sure he was completely covered before I brough it back.

When he turned back into a human, he said nothing. I stood back up.

"Am I still too beautiful for words?" I said remembering back to the first time he saw me in my true form, "Have you missed me?"

He nodded. I smiled at him.

"Well," I started, "I have someone who would like to meet you."

He looked confused, "Who?" he asked

I turned to Nnamdi who knelt on the ground covering her head.

"The snake won't come back."

She looked up, "That's what you said last time, and it came back!"

"Come here."

She stood up and slowly started walking toward me. I pulled her close to me.

"Nnamdi, that's him," I said quietly, "Link."

She started to walk towards him, and Link took a step back, "Who is this?" he asked

"This is Nnamdi, " I said, "She's my daughter," I paused, "and yours."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would react badly. She wanted so badly to see you."

Link kept backing away from Nnamdi like he was afraid of her.

"Nnamdi!" I snapped

She stopped. She started back for me. She ran behind me and burried her face into my back.

"He doesn't like me. You were right!" I heard her say

"Shhh," I looked at Link, "Link," I said, "she thinks you don't like her because you're backing away from her. She's wanted to see you for so long, and you've made her think that you don't like her."

"I-I like her."

"Then let her get near you, she won't bite."

I turned to Nnamdi and told her to go, she was more stand-offish this time and let him come to her more. When he got close enough, I saw that Nnamdi was a little bit taller than him, and here I had though she was so tiny.

"You don't like me, do you," she said

"I like you," he said in reply

They both didn't say anything.

"She's been my constant reminder of you," I said, "But you can probably already tell that."

"What's your name again," he asked

"Nnamdi," she said quitely, "N-N-A-M-D-I."

"How old are you?"

"I'm ten. I'll be eleven in March.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have four."

Link looked around Nnamdi, "You have five children?"

"Yeah, I do. Two boys and three girls.

He looked back at Nnamdi, "So you're the oldest."

She shook her head, "No, I have an older brother. He's four years older than me."

"Is your brother's father all of your siblings' father."

"No. Only my brothers'. My sisters' father isn't alive anymore."

Link looked at me, "Who?"

I bit my lip, "Zant," I choked

Link started to laugh.

"Shush. I'll have you know that my sons are normal, well, the oldest is wanning a little, but he's had a rough life, so he has an excuse."

He laughed a little, "If my father was Zant, I'd probably have a rough life too."

I bit my lip again and revealed Pazima's face a little, "Really? Does he look like he's having a rough life?"

"It's...a baby."

"Exactly! His life is pretty good, and Zant is his father."

"I though he was dead."

"Nope."

"He's my step-dad," Nnamdi said

"Step-dad? What happened to you hating him."

"She happened."

He looked back at Nnamdi, "So, Nnamdi. Why'd you want to meet me so badly?"

"Because my brother has his father now and I felt left out knowing that all of my siblings will have known their dad, besides me."

"Well, you know me now. I'm Link. You tell all your siblings about me."

She laughed a little.

"Nnamdi, we should get going. Your sister is probably going to wonder where I am."

"Aww, but mom."

"I'm sorry. We'll visit again someday when you're older."

She started to walk towards me. She was trying not to cry.

"Don't cry, It's not forever."

"It'll feel like it, though!"

Link walked toward her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. Link embraced her, "I'll miss you too. Now, don't you cry, I'll be here next time you come back."

"Come on, Nnamdi."

They broke apart and she held my hand.

"Bye, Link," I said

He waved, and then we were back at the palace.

Nnamdi did get to see him again. She got to see him many times.

Many years have passed since then and a lot has changed. Adjutor, is certifiably insane now. They said he has paranoid schizophrenia.

Nnamdi has grown up to be a woman of twenty, and more succesful than I would've ever imagined. She, along with Adjutor, have killed many people that were plotting against me or Zant.

Quadna wants to write a book, a book that isn't in braile. She is betrothed, and wants to have children, despite the fact that she's blind.

Alekzandretta is no longer with us. When she was about seven, Adjutor snapped like a twig and did such horrible things to her. A maid found her body mangled like a pretzel and her autopsy showed that her brain had been liquified and the vertabra in her neck each had been broken. There were a lot of other things that are too horrible to talk about.

Pazima is growing up as well. He's ten. As far as extradinary powers, he doesn't have any. He's completely powerless, as far as we know. Never has he showed any signs of possesing any. He learns at a relatively fast pace, but all of my children did.

THE END

* * *

**Well, we've reached the end of this magical tale, but don't be too sad. I am going to start a prequel to this story, when? I don't know. If you're not sure you want to wait until I get my lazy butt into gear, read some of my other fanfics, because I want work on those before I start on the new story. I would reccomend Jhaykob the Zanentos. I'm probably going to be working on that one, and it's a pretty good story, or Legend of Zelda: King of Darkness. That one in my opinion rocks, but apparently no one wants to read it (story of my life). So please check out some of my other stories and eventually, I will get to the prequel.**


End file.
